With the development of the concept of digital family, like a smart phone, the smart TV also enters the ordinary family and has a tendency to gradually replace the traditional TV. The so-called smart TV is a smart television itself, or a combination of an intelligent set top box and an ordinary TV, like a computer, the smart TV can execute the intelligent operating system and can access to the Internet and provide a variety of local and remote services, and a user can install or uninstall software in person, and it has a human-computer interaction interface with good user experience etc. After the smart TV carries many complicated functions, the user operating interface thereof is no longer tedious, and instead, like a computer or a smart phone, it has a rich presentation style, a complex menu structure and an optional operation mode. Currently, there are primarily three modes for controlling the smart TV as follows:
a first mode is to continue to use the traditional TV remote control device, and a method of re-arranging key positions and increasing corresponding keys is adopted, so that the remote control device can control the human-computer interaction interface of the smart TV. Due to the limited number of keys of the remote control device and limitations resulting from key pressing modes per se, user experience in operating a complex interface of the smart TV like a computer is poor.
a second mode is to adopt a new remote control device with similar navigation functions such as a mouse, a touchpad, a trackball etc., simulating the operation mode of a computer or a smart phone, enhancing the user experience, but it has a large difference from the traditional operation mode of a user.
a third mode is to operate in a motion detection mode, which must use cameras, motion sensors, infrared sensors, and technologies such as motion capture, image pattern recognition, infrared human body recognition etc., and it is relatively complex to implement.